User blog:Loconator3000/The harasser revealed - Guillermo Poblete, AKA: Starscreamfan
For any of you who's been following me or Taka in the threads, you've notice that in a day or sometimes never, an user creates multiple sockpuppet accounts to harass me and Taka for something so minor. It has gone far enough but thanks to an action of stupidity from him, we now know who he is. It's none other than a guy named Starscreamfan who has a story of petty entitlement and being a serial liar of events. As quoted from this guy: "Starscreamsfan is a “guy” from Chile who came under fire last August after a “old shame” of his came back to expose him from what a friend of mine had witnessed and that I saw when he got banned for back in late 2013. He is honestly a scumbag who has a contrarian stance with unpopular opinions that he finds comfortable with from old time radio, NPR Star Wars and late 20th century cartoons like Superfriends, Captain N, Mortal Kombat DOTR, Street Fighter, Darkstalkers and The Transformers. And let me tell you the latter is where shit just got real. In December 2013, he spread a massive lie on the internet that he’s obsessed with still today on an actor named Ed Flanders being the real name of another actor named Stephen Keener who passed away in 1995 and apparently got banned for life on the Tfwiki for that reason alone. But it wasn’t until when another site got fed up with his “chided” opinions and the fact he lied about meeting a VA named Michael Rye in 2012, the same year he died but it turned out in his later years he’s been enjoying his retirement alone without meeting his fans as voice acting for him, was another job. And then that’s when he snapped knowing it’s time for payback. He joined onto twitter, made four accounts are having a reason to post spam and shit knowing he’s still on the internet and managed to break on in a Discord server with said friend of mine and then in March, it happened. He founded my tumblr account and frequently asking me why did he blocked him on twitter and gave him his reasoning, but spoiler alert, he denies it. Then he comes pestering back to annoy me again to unblock him and again and again. As luck would have it, I removed my tumblr account link on my twitter and reported to one of his accounts and later on, said account (Not his main one), is removed from twitter on the face of the earth. Pretty much progress at best. I really don’t wanna explain to all of this again. So far, he chickened out of tumblr for what he truly is: A phony. A big fat pansy phony. And I’m glad he’s no longer lurking onto Tumblr. Here’s some prime examples on what he criticized on my answers to him. “Michael Ironside sucked as Darkseid and the post DCAU Batman shows too.” - Blocked “Defenders of the Realm is the perfect Mortal Kombat cartoon.” - Blocked “Optimus Prime & Megatron are dull and should be replaced by Rodimus and Starscream.” - Blocked" And as a result of that behavior, he got banned from BtVA as result of it (Even though the tops of that site are hardly innocent either) yet I thought the harasser was one of the main mods of it but now it turned out to be just a lonny guy. https://sta.sh/0jk4yp4xz8l https://sta.sh/01ql8rx62n6w https://sta.sh/0qtod5b7eaw Every answer and word of him is filled with the most childish insults and whatboutism like no other, constantly spamming photos and videos of something related to us just for something minor Taka did to him. And you do that even when we confront you on your own page all while you continue with your sick suck puppetry while I also heard that you continue to harass the guy who blocked you on Twitter, and this not to mention of your own myopia over the actions of people like me, showing how little care you have for others and only to satisfy your delusions. And you know what Guillermo? I don't care if you have a voice acting career or not, this is the purest act of immaturity I've ever seen in my life and for someone who makes progress in moving on, all you do is being stuck on the past because your own ego couldn't control it So I bid of you, señor Guillermo, just walk away from this site because no matter what you think, all of what you do amounts to nothing but childish revenge, which applies to your accomplice too whose quote was used by NightmareCruser for a long while. And I must say, it actually fits you quite perfectly. And if you refuse...then we may have to take a step further to show to the higher ups and give you the ban you deserve. Category:Blog posts